Solar (photovoltaic) panels are often manufactured in the form of flat rigid structures. To facilitate the performance of the function of generating electricity, solar panels may be mounted in an area exposed to the sun or other source of light. Often, solar panels are mounted outdoors at an angle from the horizontal so that they will more directly face the sun during peak daylight hours as opposed to panels mounted flat on the ground. In some applications, a number of solar panels are mounted together in an array in order to combine the power generation capabilities of the individual panels. In many instances, mounting systems for solar panel arrays can retain the solar panels in place. This may be accomplished by attaching the solar panels to one another in a mounting system and/or by mounting the panels to the mounting system.